Temple of the First Emperor
'''The Temple of the First Emperor '''is one of the most, if not the most importat temple within the religious hierarchy of Elam's state religion . It is the dedicated temple to Chedorlaomer I, founding Emperor of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire. It is located at Susa. The Temple was established after Chedorlaomer I's miraculous victory at the Battle of Sodom, and the Hishbesh Simut-Atta (I), Elamite Liuetenant and chief of Chedorlaomer I's Guard, was named the first Magupati. The Magupati of the Temple is Kurlush Etana Ruhurater-Atta List of Magupati * Hishbesh Simut-Atta (I) 2002-1993 BC * Ekiba Jabru-Atta (I) 1993-1979 * Tannanu Adad-Atta (I) 1979-1970 * Kuk-Kalla Kilah-Shupir-Atta 1970-1958 * Adad-šarru-rabu Mashti-Atta 1958-1950 * Indasu Tepti-Atta (I) 1950-1940 * Tepti-ahar Ruhurater-Atta (I) 1940-1931 * Atta-Hushu Lali-Atta (I) 1931-1923 * Mesag Tepti-Atta (I) 1923-1914 * Salla Narunte-Atta 1914-1909 * Khidadida Lali-Atta 1909-1903 * Kirmashir-Napir Humban-Atta (I) 1903-1894 * Tahhi Hutran-Atta (I) 1894-1887 * Hanne Hishmitik-Atta 1887-1882 * Lankuku Lamagal-Atta 1882-1871 * Ishpabara Kilah-Shupir-Atta 1871-1863 * Sar-Ga-pi Narunte-Atta 1863-1856 * Indasu Tepti-Atta (II) 1856-1849 * Imbappa Humban-Atta (I) 1849-1840 * Shimpi’ishhuk Kirmashir-Atta (I) 1840-1828 * Aburanum Jabru-Atta 1828-1821 * Kuk-Sanit Manzat-Atta (I) 1821-1812 * Luhishan Tepti-Atta 1812-1802 * Pittit Mashti-Atta 1803-1789 * Unzi-kilik Jabru-Atta 1789-1781 * Kutu Silir-katru-Atta (I) 1781-1770 * Marduk-shum-ibni Napirisha-Atta 1770-1764 * Kirmashir-Napir Humban-Atta (II) 1764-1755 * Anni-Shilha Manzat-Atta 1755-1744 * Umba-dudu Tepti-Atta 1744-1735 * Kitdada Lali-Atta 1735-1720 * Hishbesh Simut-Atta (II) 1720-1711 * Il-alsu Lamagal-Atta 1711-1700 * Ummanaldash Humban-Atta (IV) 1700-1695 * Tepti-ahar Ruhurater-Atta (II) 1695-1681 * Sanamshimut Silir-katru-Atta 1681-1677 * Ku-Ursi Upurkupak-Atta 1677-1670 * Shilatini Hutran-Atta (I) 1670-1660 * Palar-Ishshan Nanna-Atta 1660-1651 * Zina Hishmitik-Atta 1651-1639 * Tannanu Adad-Atta (II) 1639-1626 * Tazitta Jabru-Atta 1626-1616 * Indasu Lankuku Napirisha-Atta 1616-1603 * Tem-Enzag Adad-Atta 1603-1595 * Shurimku Hishmitik-Atta 1595-1581 * Babdusha Narunte-Atta 1581-1574 * Ishpabara Ruhurater-Atta (I) 1574-1562 * Idnin-Sin Lamagal-Atta 1562-1564 * Shurri-Shamash Hishmitik-Atta 1554-1546 * Imazu Hutran-Atta 1546-1536 * Ekiba Jabru-Atta (II) 1536-1525 * Emahsini Manzat-Atta 1525-1519 * Tetep-Mada Nahhunte-Atta 1519-1513 * Kur-Bani Napirisha-Atta 1513-1502 * Atta-Hushu Lali-Atta (II) 1502-1493 * Hishibrashini Hutran-Atta 1493-1478 * Suash-takal Kirmashir-Atta 1478-1469 * Indasu Tepti-Atta (III) 1469-1457 * Urkum Nanna-Atta 1457-1448 * Kuk-Nahundi Humban-Atta 1448-1436 * Shutrurura Kirmashir-Atta 1436-1425 * Ampirish Upurkupak-Atta 1425-1417 * Mesag Tepti-Atta (II) 1417-1407 * Tepti-ahar Silir-katru-Atta 1407-1398 * Umba-dudu Shati-Atta 1398-1390 * Temtiakhar Lamagal-Atta 1390-1380 * Unsak Hishmitik-Atta 1380-1372 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (I) 1372-1363 * Ishkumipanna Humban-Atta 1363-1343 * Tahhi Hutran-Atta (II) 1343-1335 * Kuku Pinikir-Atta 1335-1325 * Marduk-shum-ibni Napirisha-Atta 1325-1311 * Idnin-Sin Upurkupak-Atta (I) 1311-1299 * Sanamshimut Adad-Atta (I) 1299-1289 * Atta-mera-halki Simut-Atta 1289-1284 * Palar-Ishshan Jabru-Atta 1284-1277 * Epirmupi Napirisha-Atta (I) 1277-1265 * Luhishan Upurkupak-Atta (I) 1265-1261 * Kuk-Sanit Manzat-Atta (II) 1261-1253 * Unpatar-Napirisha Pinikir-Atta 1253-1242 * Kurigugu Nanna-Atta 1242-1238 * Imbappa Humban-Atta (II) 1238-1224 * Rashi Kirmashir-Atta 1224-1212 * Athibu Kilah-Shupir-Atta 1212-1203 * Hishibrashini Manzat-Atta (I) 1203-1196 * Shutruru Jabru-Atta 1196-1185 * Suash-takal Narunte-Atta 1185-1175 * Kirmashir-Napir Humban-Atta (III) 1175-1167 * Ummanappa Hishmitik-Atta 1167-1156 * Ir-Nanna Ruhurater-Atta (I) 1156-1143 * Kuk-Nahundi Lali-Atta 1143-1136 * Tannanu Adad-Atta (III) 1136-1125 * Aburanum Nahhunte-Atta 1125-1118 * Hishibrashini Jabru-Atta 1118-1110 * Kutu Silir-katru-Atta (II) 1110-1101 * Milki-El Lamagal-Atta 1101-1096 * Shilatini Hutran-Atta (II) 1096-1083 * Buzua Kiririsha-Atta 1083-1070 * Shudda-bani Shati-Atta 1070-1063 * Tetep-Mada Napirisha-Atta 1063-1056 * Kurigugu Narunte-Atta (I) 1056-1048 * Emahsini Shati-Atta 1048-1038 * Shimpi’ishhuk Kirmashir-Atta (II) 1038-1029 * Tem-Sanit Humban-Atta 1029-1024 * Atta-Hushu Hishmitik-Atta 1024-1017 * Hidarida Mashti-Atta 1017-1010 * Mesag Tepti-Atta (III) 1010-1006 * Igibuni Upurkupak-Atta 1006-1002 * Ishpabara Ruhurater-Atta (II) 1002-995 * Ekiba Nahhunte-Atta 995-984 * Indasu Jabru-Atta 984-978 * Shilatini Humban-Atta 978-970 * Indasu Tepti-Atta (IV) 970-959 * Tem-Enzag Simut-Atta 959-951 * Aabanda Lamagal-Atta 951-943 * Dashal-Ibri Jabru-Atta 943-933 * Kuk-Sharum Kilah-Shupir-Atta 933-929 * Niusha Lamagal-Atta 929-900 * Išari Jabru-Atta (I) 900-890 * Kur-Bani Pinikir-Atta 890-882- * Niusha Kirmashir-Atta (I) 882-873 * Hishibrashini Humban-Atta 873-865 * Sanamshimut Lamagal-Atta 865-855 * Luhishan Shati-Atta 855-848 * Ku-Ursi Ruhurater-Atta (I) 848-842 * Unpatar-Napirisha Jabru-Atta 842-831 * Hishibrashini Manzat-Atta (II) 831-823 * Kuk-Sharum Simut-Atta 823-811 * Idnin-Sin Silir-katru-Atta 811-803 * Dadaia Mashti-Atta 803-794 * Ishharattu Upurkupak-Atta 794-783 * Limulu Narunte-Atta 783-777 * Il-mishar Napirisha-Atta 777-769 * Turukuz Manzat-Atta (I) 769-759 * Adalal Hishmitik-Atta 759-746 * Awil-ili Kilah-Shupir-Atta 746-738 * Išari Jabru-Atta (II) 738-726 * Ir-Nanna Ruhurater-Atta (II) 726-720 * Šusa-Andaša Kiririsha-Atta 720-708 * Sapupu Nahhunte-Atta 708-697 * Inzu-Pahaš Pinikir-Atta 697-688 * Kurlush Jabru-Atta (I) 688-675 * Igitena Shati-Atta 675-667 * Kirmashir-Napir Humban-Atta (IV) 667-658 * Humbaritu Silir-katru-Atta 658-653 * Halka Lamagal-Atta 653-642 * Kilahi Simut-Atta 642-632 * Pihiranu Lamagal-Atta 632-615 * Halšaraš Hutran-Atta 615-607 * Haimbia Nanna-Atta 607-600 * Išari Jabru-Atta (III) 600-591 * Hubanudu Lali-Atta 591-579 * Baršušu Kiririsha-Atta 579-572 * Nahpirti Nahhunte-Atta 572-564 * Palar-Ishshan Kirmashir-Atta (I) 564-555 * Šadununu Ruhurater-Atta 555-546 * Ishpabara Narunte-Atta (I) 546-534 * Zišušu Lali-Atta 534-525 * Mankula Humban-Atta 525-515 * Kuk-Allattu Napirisha-Atta 515-504 * Idadu-Agun Adad-Atta 504-496 * Idnin-Sin Upurkupak-Atta (II) 496-481 * Temti-Agu Narunte-Atta 481-476 * Haltira-Akšir Mashti-Atta 476-462 * Hupan-halu Kirmashir-Atta 462-453 * Šimut-hapruh Upurkupak-Atta 453-441 * Inshushinak-re'u Narunte-Atta (I) 441-427 * Luhishan Lamagal-Atta 427-418 * Atta-mera-halki Kiririsha-Atta 418-405 * Indasu Tepti-Atta (V) 405-397 * Lankuku Jabru-Atta 397-389 * Kirmashir-Tepti Hishmitik-Atta (I) 389-380 * Urkum Tepti-Atta 380-362 * Epirmupi Napirisha-Atta (II) 362-345 * Kuk-Sanit Jabru-Atta 345-331 * Palar-Ishshan Kirmashir-Atta (II) 331-324 * Atu Hutran-Atta (I) 324-316 * Aburanum Adad-Atta 316-307 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (II) 307-298 * Tem-Sanit Jabru-Atta 298-288 * Unpatar-Napirisha Manzat-Atta 288-279 * Shilatini Mashti-Atta 279-269 * Ishpabara Narunte-Atta (II) 269-261 * Milki-El Simut-Atta 261-253 * Dashal-Ibri Lamagal-Atta 253-247 * Shurimku Jabru-Atta 247-241 * Shurri-Shamash Tepti-Atta 241-232 * Indasu Tepti-Atta (VI) 232-225 * Buzua Kirmashir-Atta 225-214 * Babdusha Jabru-Atta 214-207 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (III) 207-198 * Igibuni Shati-Atta 198-191 * Aabanda Kirmashir-Atta 191-175 * Mekubi Mashti-Atta 175-168 * Idnin-Sin Upurkupak-Atta (III) 168-162 * Kurlush Jabru-Atta (II) 162-152 * Mashti-Ishshak Jabru Atta (I) 152-143 * Kirmashir-Tepti Hishmitik-Atta (II) 143-137 * Ilima-Ilu Ruhurater-Atta (I) 137-125 * Indasu Tepti-Atta (VII) 125-118 * Badatma Jabru-Atta 118-112 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (IV) 112-97 * Turukuz Manzat-Atta (II) 97-86 * Epirmupi Napirisha-Atta (III) 86-77 * Kunnam Kirmashir-Atta 77-69 * Uba Jabru-Atta 69-61 * Kirmashir-Napir Humban-Atta (V) 61-47 * Atu Hutran-Atta (II) 47-38 BC * Adad-šarru-rabu Lali-Atta 38-29 BC * Siwa-Palar-Huhpak Kirmashir-Atta 29 BC-8 BC * Hupan-Amba Lamagal-Atta (I) 8 BC-6 AD * Shukuku Hishmitik-Atta 6 AD-14 AD * Ishnenni Tepti-Atta 14-21 AD * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (V) 21-36 AD * Enammuna Jabru-Atta 36-47 * Kirmashir-Tepti Hishmitik-Atta (III) 47-56 * Kuk-Inzu Napirisha-Atta 56-68 * Zinuba Adad-Atta 68-74 * Inshushinak-re'u Narunte-Atta (II) 74-84 * Ilitabba Simut-Atta 84-93 * Turukuz Manzat-Atta (III) 93-100 * Sirbuni Lali-Atta 100-112 * Puzurriri Kiririsha-Atta 112-120 * Ir-Nanna Kilah-Shupir-Atta 120-129 * Mashti-Ishshak Jabru Atta (II) 129-136 * Hishep-Ratep Tepti-Atta (I) 136-145 * Limulu Pinikir-Atta 145-152 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (VI) 152-166 * Awil-ili Jabru-Atta 166-172 * Kirmashir-Napir Humban-Atta (VI) 172-180 * Il-mishar Kilah-Shupir-Atta 180-185 * Lu-Satran Pinikir-Atta 185-199 * Kudaqaqa Jabru-Atta 199-207 * Ainlugu Adad-Atta 207-217 * Naba-Ahpi Upurkupak-Atta 217-225 * Guri-Merah Lali-Atta 225-236 * Šimut-Agusur Napirisha-Atta 236-241 * Hupan-Amba Lamagal-Atta (II) 241-247 * Tan-Temti-Agun Pinikir-Atta 247-257 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (VII) 257-260 * Kira-Akšir Nanna-Atta 260-268 * Ambilu Hutran-Atta 268-273 * Atta-Haštuk Nahhunte-Atta 273-282 * Attar-uktuh Tepti-Atta 282-290 * Niusha Kirmashir-Atta (II) 290-297 * Šir-Adur Napirisha-Atta 297-304 * Šišatar Tepti-Atta 304-310 * Kuner-Atta Kilah-Shupir-Atta 310-318 * Attara-gamil Upurkupak-Atta 318-325 * Kuner-Atta Hishmitik-Atta 325-333 * Palar-Ishshan Narunte-Atta (I) 333-344 * Uman-haldašu Kirmashir-Atta 344-352 * Aldašu Nanna-Atta 352-360 * Hasi-hališ Napirisha-Atta 360-369 * Haluduš-Inšušinak Hishmitik-Atta 369-373 * Hishep-Ratep Tepti-Atta (II) 373-383 * Amedira Manzat-Atta 383-391 * Kibabise Shati-Atta 391-408 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (VIII) 408-417 * Mekubi Shati-Atta 417-428 * Warad-Nannar Upurkupak-Atta 428-447 * Ishpabara Humban-Atta (I) 447-454 * Shurri-Shamash Tepti-Atta 454-461 * Enlil-tajjar Shati-Atta 461-475 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (IX) 475-484 * Idnin-Sin Kirmashir-Atta 484-494 * Kuk-Sharum Ruhurater-Atta 494-501 * Napi-Ilhush Upurkupak-Atta (I) 501-509 * Beli-Arik Silir-katru-Atta 509-518 * Warad-Nannar Lamagal-Atta (I) 518-526 * Ilima-Ilu Napirisha-Atta 526-538 * Ešba Lamagal-Atta 538-547 * Shimpi’ishhuk Kiririsha-Atta 547-555 * Tetep-Mada Silir-katru-Atta 555-568 * Luhishan Upurkupak-Atta (II) 568-577 * Lankuku Kilah-Shupir-Atta 577-589 * Zina Narunte-Atta 589-598 * Sanamshimut Adad-Atta (II) 598-606 * Tem-Sanit Napirisha-Atta 606-613 * Ir-Nanna Shati-Atta (I) 613-625 * Warad-Nannar Lamagal-Atta (II) 625-640 * Emahsini Hutran-Atta 640-646 * Palar-Ishshan Tepti-Atta 646-657 * Mesag Kirmashir-Atta 657-663 * Tetep-Mada Lali-Atta 663-673 * Hishibrashini Upurkupak-Atta 673-682 * Tetep-Mada Hishmitik-Atta 682-691 * Hidarida Napirisha-Atta 691-707 * Hishep-Ratep Tepti-Atta (III) 707-724 * Atta-Hushu Kirmashir-Atta 724-736 * Ku-Ursi Ruhurater-Atta (II) 736-744 * Palar-Ishshan Narunte-Atta (II) 744-755 * Warad-Nannar Lamagal-Atta (III) 755-764 * Hishibrashini Kiririsha-Atta 764-775 * Tem-Enzag Upurkupak-Atta 775-786 * Kuk-Sharum Hishmitik-Atta 786-796 * Babdusha Upurkupak-Atta 796-803 * Ištarnandi Silir-katru-Atta 803-815 * Kikku-Siwe-Temti Narunte-Atta (I) 815-820 * Igibuni Kirmashir-Atta 820-828 * Napi-Ilhush Upurkupak-Atta (II) 828-829 * Shilatini Napirisha-Atta 829-835 * Badatma Pinikir-Atta 835-844 * Niusha Kirmashir-Atta (IV) 844-851 * Warad-Nannar Lamagal-Atta (IV) 851-856 * Kutu Narunte-Atta 856-863 * Shurimku Kiririsha-Atta 863-877 * Kuk-Sharum Nanna-Atta 877-883 * Aabanda Lali-Atta 883-890 * Ur-Ishkur Shati-Atta (I) 890-900 * Indasu Napirisha-Atta (X) 900-908 * Ilima-Ilu Ruhurater-Atta (II) 908-916 * Warad-Nannar Lamagal-Atta (V) 916-925 * Dashal-Ibri Kilah-Shupir-Atta 925-937 * Shudda-bani Hishmitik-Atta 937-947 * Mekubi Hutran-Atta 947-953 * Ziringu Tepti-Atta 953-970 * Enammuna Ruhurater-Atta (I) 970-976 * Hatanish Kilah-Shupir-Atta (I) 976-983 * Kurigugu Napirisha-Atta 983-992 * A'abba Upurkupak-Atta 992-1000 * Emahsini Hishmitik-Atta 1000-1015 * Kur-Bani Lali-Atta 1015-1023 * Ir-Nanna Shati-Atta (II) 1023-1027 * Ekiba Humban-Atta 1027-1044 * Ishpabara Humban-Atta (II) 1044-1051 * Kurigugu Narunte-Atta (II) 1051-1064 * Ku-Ursi Adad-Atta 1064-1071 * Ur-Ishkur Shati-Atta (II) 1071-1092 * Milki-El Tepti-Atta 1092-1098 * Hidarida Lamagal-Atta 1098-1107 * Sanamshimut Kirmashir-Atta 1107-1114 * Acina Pinikir-Atta (I) 1114-1128 * Napi-Ilhush Upurkupak-Atta (III) 1128-1141 * Pirri Simut-Atta 1141-1153 * Autalummash Kirmashir-Atta (I) 1153-1162 * Unsak Ruhurater-Atta 1162-1170 * Tannanu Mashti-Atta 1170-1186 * Kuk-Kalla Kilah-Shupir-Atta (II) 1186-1194 * Warad-Nannar Lamagal-Atta (VI) 1194-1207 * Uratinda Manzat-Atta 1207-1217 * Hamruru Silir-katru-Atta (I) 1217-1233 * Kutik-Matlat Tepti-Atta 1233-1240 * Buriri Kiririsha-Atta 1240-1251 * Ur-Ishkur Shati-Atta (III) 1251-1260 * Shukuku Hutran-Atta 1260-1269 * Inzu-anu-urteptam Hishmitik-Atta 1269-1283 * Acina Pinikir-Atta (II) 1283-1297 * Kikku-Siwe-Temti Narunte-Atta (II) 1297-1304 * Ishkumipanna Adad-Atta 1304-1318 * Ir-Nanna Shati-Atta (III) 1318-1323 * Adad-šarru-rabu Humban-Atta 1323-1340 * Enammuna Ruhurater-Atta (II) 1340-1347 * Sirbuni Kiririsha-Atta 1347-1352 * Lumma Mashti-Atta 1352-1366 * Sirahupititir Kilah-Shupir-Atta 1366-1387 * Puzurriri Upurkupak-Atta 1387-1399 * Puzur-Nanu Lamagal-Atta 1399-1409 * Ikupisha Tepti-Atta 1409-1415 * Tan-Temti-Agun Napirisha-Atta 1415-1421 * Haltira-Akšir Narunte-Atta 1421-1430 * Kuner-Atta Nahhunte-Atta (I) 1430-1439 * Autalummash Kirmashir-Atta (II) 1439-1445 * Adda-Bilir Simut-Atta 1445-1456 * Acina Pinikir-Atta (III) 1456-1464 * Warad-Nannar Lamagal-Atta (VII) 1464-1476 * Naba-Ara Mashti-Atta 1476-1488 * Adda-Pia Shati-Atta 1488-1496 * Apta-Akru Hishmitik-Atta 1496-1505 * Hatanish Kilah-Shupir-Atta (II) 1505-1517 * Atta-Gi Adad-Atta 1517-1528 * Ur-Ishkur Shati-Atta (IV) 1528-1532 * Kuner-Atta Nahhunte-Atta (II) 1532-1544 * Hamruru Silir-katru-Atta (II) 1544-1555 * Hupan-halu Simut-Atta 1555-1562 * Acina Pinikir-Atta (IV) 1562-1579 * Attaluš Manzat-Atta 1579-1585 * Humban-Shutur Lamagal-Atta 1585-1595 * Dashal-Ibri Nanna-Atta (I) 1595-1603 * Aza Upurkupak-Atta (I) 1603-1614 * Shurri-Shamash Adad-Atta (I) 1614-1622 * Humban-Tahrah Tepti-Atta 1622-1628 * Shilatini Narunte-Atta 1628-1646 * Ishpabara Mashti-Atta 1646-1657 * Dashal-Ibri Nanna-Atta (II) 1657-1668 * Ilima-Ilu Manzat-Atta (I) 1668-1675 * Tem-Enzag Upurkupak-Atta 1675-1686 * Ešba Kirmashir-Atta 1686-1692 * Aza Upurkupak-Atta (II) 1692-1701 * Shurri-Shamash Adad-Atta (II) 1701-1708 * Kuk-Sharum Pinikir-Atta 1708-1713 * Ilima-Ilu Manzat-Atta (II) 1713-1715 * Pa'e Mashti-Atta (I) 1715-1728 * Kurlush Ruhurater-Atta 1728-1732 * Mekubi Humban-Atta 1732-1746 * Dashal-Ibri Nanna-Atta (III) 1746-1750 * Aabanda Adad-Atta 1750-1765 * Pa'e Mashti-Atta (II) 1765-1783 * Shurimku Idnin-Sin Hutran-Atta 1783-1793 * Buzua Beli-Arik Lamagal-Atta 1793-1804 * Ummanunu Ilima-Ilu Manzat-Atta 1804-1817 * Indasu Ummanunu Ruhurater-Atta 1817-1826 * Acina Idnin-Sin Silir-katru-Atta 1826-1832 * Kuk-Sharum Epirmupi Humban-Atta 1832-1840 * Enlil-tajjar Aabanda Lali-Atta 1840-1848 * Niusha Ešpum Kirmashir-Atta 1848-1857 * Aza Mekubi Simut-Atta 1857-1861 * Tutamu Babdusha Nanna-Atta 1861-1876 * Kurlush Etana Ruhurater-Atta 1876-